


Comatose

by tinuvielf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Comatose<br/><b>Автор:</b> Tinuviel-f<br/><b>Бета:</b> Kyokka Suigetsu<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл<br/><b>Канон: </b>Kingsman (фильм)<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи: </b> Гарри/Эггзи<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр: </b> ангст<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: PG-13<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> см. название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

Гарри Харт в коме, но он чувствует. Он чувствует, что его неподвижную ладонь как тиски, как клещи сжимают чужие пальцы и угадывает Эггзи. Он чувствует жаркий косноязычный шёпот парня у своего уха, чувствует какие-то мокрые капли на своём лице и надеется, что это вовсе не слёзы, а влага от мокрой марли, которой медсестра обтирает лицо таким больным, как он. Он хочет запомнить ощущение Эггзи рядом, но вместо этого чувствует, как резко, даже больно обрывается такое нужно прикосновение — словно кто-то силой оттаскивает Эггзи от него.

Гарри Харт в коме, но он слышит. Доктора уверены в его безнадёжности, поэтому разговаривают с Эггзи, Мерлином и его семьёй прямо в палате. Он слышит возмущённый, яростный крик Эггзи в ответ на предложение отключить его от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения, слышит его резкое и твёрдое «Нет», на что Мерлин виновато говорит, что право решать здесь принадлежит только родственникам Гарри Харта. Звучит смешно, потому что Гарри давно уже изгой в своей собственной семье, как и многие агенты Кингсман.

Гарри Харт в коме, но он видит сны. В этих снах нет никакого Ричмонда Валентайна, его Эггзи работает в Кингсман, и большинство заданий они выполняют вместе. Паренёк уже не тот гадкий утёнок, каким Гарри его нашёл, он — прекрасный лебедь в безукоризненно сидящем костюме, с идеальной причёской, манерами и просто потрясающей улыбкой, которую Гарри, его почти законный супруг, получает чаще остальных. Они не могут официально заключить союз — слишком высок шанс, что однажды это сыграет против них, — но просто носить кольца им никто не запрещает. Во снах Эггзи всегда рядом, а Гарри в сознании и полностью владеет своим телом и мыслями, и это кома кажется дурным сном, но никак не реальностью. 

Гарри Харт в коме, но даже он понимает, что шансов выкарабкаться у него не просто мало — их вообще нет. И лучше бы кто-нибудь убедил Эггзи, что ждать его возвращения бессмысленно.

 

Гарри Харт открывает глаза, когда уже наступает вечер. С непривычки все предметы теряют чёткие очертания, но оранжевые пятна солнца на стене ни с чем не перепутать. Равно как и то ощущение, что Гарри в палате один. Слева мерно гудит аппарат жизнеобеспечения, но Гарри дышит сам и может даже немного двигать руками и ногами — немного, потому что чувствует, как ослабели мышцы от долгого бездействия. Он оглядывает комнату, чтобы окончательно убедиться, и да, больше в палате никого нет. Гарри чувствует себя странно: это смесь облегчения и отчаяния. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Эггзи привязался к нему и тратил свою жизнь на ожидание, которому могло и не быть конца. Но сердце требует узнать, когда же Эггзи перестал надеяться и верить — Гарри ощущает запах не просто завядших, уже засохших цветов, а это верный знак, что его уже давно никто не посещал. 

Дверь открывается неожиданно, и в палату входит мужчина в угольно-чёрном костюме и строгих очках. Он двигается быстро, и Гарри трудно сфокусироваться на его лице, потому-то мужчина кажется совершенно незнакомым. Чужак скидывает на спинку стула свой пиджак, ослабляет узел галстука и закатывает рукава, затем снимает очки и наконец оборачивается — Гарри становится видно пятно пластыря на его рассечённой брови и начавшая заживать ранка на нижней губе. То, что под глазом у него замазанный синяк, Гарри скорее угадывает, чем видит: так вынуждены поступать многие агенты, которым после задания нужно выйти в свет.

Подойдя к кровати, незнакомец, не глядя на Гарри, выбрасывает в мусорную корзину засохшие цветы и, неожиданно, в его руке откуда-то появляются новые — Гарри с удивлением втягивает носом их свежий запах и с ещё большим удивлением ощущает от этого мужчины шлейф своей туалетной воды. А потом знакомая тёплая ладонь с горькой нежностью гладит его по отросшим волосам.

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Прости, что долго не был — в Бразилии такая хрень приключилась, две недели с Рокси не могли выбраться. Мерлин до сих пор успокоиться не может.

Эггзи — не может быть, чтобы это был его Эггзи — наклоняется словно для поцелуя, и Гарри впервые за долгое время ловит его взгляд. Эггзи смотрит растерянно, моргает, не понимая, и вдруг глаза у него становятся обиженными и огромными, а губы начинают дрожать, как у ребёнка, чей мир рухнул.

Хотя это рухнул стабильный мир снов Гарри Харта, только-только вышедшего из комы, и Эггзи, остепенившийся, возмужавший, носящий семейный перстень Хартов словно обручальное кольцо, как будто шагнул оттуда следом за ним в реальность.

— Привет, Эггзи, — шепчет он, потому что заговорить в голос неожиданно страшно — вдруг речь не восстановилась? 

— Год, — выдавливает Эггзи ответ на вопрос, который Гарри так и не сумел задать. — Да как ты мог целый год меня мучить?

Что на это сказать, Гарри не знает, но Эггзи и не требует слов: он смотрит беспомощно ещё несколько секунд и вдруг, рвано, с присвистом выдохнув, обхватывает Гарри за шею и начинает целовать.


End file.
